lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity Franchise
Description The Infinity Franchise is the name of the most prominent faction featured in LISA: The Pointless, having an extremely large number of members in comparison to most other gangs of the game and having presence in almost every single area of the game, having embarked on past and future excursions into Garbage Island, to the ruins of Downtown Olathe, from the terrain on the path to The City, and perhaps even inside the City itself. Members of the Franchise wear Kung Company-brand sports jerseys, knockoffs of the non-existent King Company-brand jersey: it is for this reason that those aligned with the Franchise are colloquially known to most as "jerseyheads". Aside from their iconic clothing they're well-known for being extremely violent in the attempt to gain more "folds of Infinity", with the first fold being attained at eight kills, the second fold being attained after 16 more, the third being attained after 24 more... etc. However, not all jerseyheads are extremely hostile. Most people who join the Jerseyhead -- "low-folders", from their lack of Folds -- only wear the Jersey for the intimidation factor. Others turn to the Franchise to cope with their own sunken cost fallacy. Some just do it for the sake of violence. Low-folders tend to behave more like a cooperative gang, but as the folds accumulate they begin to adopt the 'lone wolf' behavior seen in most recognizable Jerseyheads, such as Anaconda Virtue or Arnold Shpitz. Certain persons affiliated with the Franchise are known as Bureaucrats. Initially, one may be inclined to describe such persons as a leader or the dreaded "infinity commander". This is untrue -- (at least one of) the role(s) of the Bureaucrat within the Franchise is to recruit new members into the more mystical side of the Franchise. They are known not to reside within normal physical space and instead operate in a different "pocket dimension", such as Daniel Grind's Blood Lake. People who reach their first fold of Infinity by killing eight people will find an entrance into such a pocket dimension where a Bureaucrat resides. To officially be recognized as a member of the Franchise, the Bureaucrat tasks you with a test -- this is usually killing your inner child, but in some instances, a manifestation of one's hatred is summoned instead. Refusal to kill the target results in you being rendered blissfully unaware of the mystical facets of the Franchise up to a certain point, and it no longer becomes possible to join the Franchise again. Speculation: on the Occult Nature of the Franchise With the previous description of the Franchise, one may notice something is amiss. The Bureaucrats are not the leaders, ergo they do not decide the "goals" of the Franchise, such as trying to recruit anybody who meets the requirements to join. So, who decides these goals? What decides these goals? The rest of this section, though based on statements made by members of the development team, is purely speculation and remains unconfirmed. The Bureaucrats are taking orders from someone. This is highly probable, due to reasons outlined in the previous paragraph. What's more, it is said that the responsibilities that a leader would have falls onto "Infinity". What is "infinity"? Theoretically, it is a metaphysical sentience beyond the physical world. After all, Ed loves his mystical occult books and themes. This sentience, henceforth referred to as "the Infinity", has goals which include expanding the ranks of the Franchise as proven by the Bureaucrats' recruitment duty, and encouraging mass murder and self-destruction as seen by the behaviors of Jerseyheads and the method for moving up on the totem pole in the Franchise. Additionally, Douglass Fiat also mentions drawing closer to the cusp of Infinity. The Infinite Masses -- the shadows which appear throughout Downtown -- are said to have lost their identities and have been "merged" with the Infinity. Current theories suggest that the entire ideology of the Infinity Franchise is like 'violent gnosticism', in which one can get closer to divinity/the 'upper powers' by getting more kills. This divinity -- the 'violent Monad' -- is the theoretical Infinity sentience. The Bureaucrats, who would be the people closest to the Infinity granted that they take their orders from it, could be receiving their unearthly powers from this supreme power: powers such as leaving and entering their dimension at will and summoning personifications of intangible concepts among others. One could even interpret a Bureaucrat not to be an actual person but rather a human-shaped facet of the Infinity, or an extension of its power, but this isn't very well supported as there is no evidence to suggest that a Bureaucrat is not an actual person. The Jerseyheads' role remains mostly unchanged, but the reason for why they do what they do are expanded upon should you take the previous paragraph to be true. They're subconsciously aiding the Infinity sentience with its goals. We can see a more meaningful connection between a Jerseyhead and the Infinity sentience by looking to Arnold Shpitz. By the time you end Shpitz' rampage downtown, he has amassed an unprecedented nine folds. In layman's terms, he has killed a minimum of 360 people. At this point, Arnold Shpitz has lost his identity, having become nobody in particular, and is probably already merging or perhaps already fully merged with the Infinity sentience. He tells Alex not to blame him, but to blame the Franchise -- to blame the Infinity sentience. To look more deeply, Arnold only commands you to blame the Franchise because if you were to blame him, it would be like blaming the fist of the person who punched you as opposed to the person. There is no such thing as Arnold Shpitz anymore, as he has began to merge with the Infinity sentience and become an advanced facet of it. To return to the Gnosticism comparsion, Arnold Shpitz is on the path to pneumaticism. Origin of the Jersey The Infinity Sportswear was first desgined by the Kung Company in one of their efforts to create a bootleg from the King Company. However, due to unknown reasons, the Kung Company found out there was no original King sportwear, leaving the Infinity Sportswear a bootleg and an original clothing line simultaneously. At some point in Pre-Flash times, the Kung Company overproduced the jerseys (which after their paradoxical discovery served no purpose whatsoever), and buried all of the sportswear in storages that were reused for road-building and landfill to create some income. The consequences of the Infinity Sportswear had on the Company are still a mystery, be it crashing into bankruptcy or a connection with the theorized Bureaucrats. The reason for their unburial is unknown to even the Franchise hordes themselves, as hinted in Salt Crab's second interaction with the player. Notable Members *Arnold Shpitz *Anaconda Virtue *Chriss Bellucci *Jessie Mack *Senyor Keister *Alejandro Babbage *Vinny Ramón *Lin Rhodes *Chet Blur *Maurice Falcon *William Double J Palmer *Luca Bariga *Stefan Kindchild *Chandler Sinclair *Tibby Dobs *The Kent *Derb Wesley Jr. *Fringe Boy *Shef *Infinimobile ( Tingles The Clown, Onion Ploom, Spence Mack, Spanks Star, The Unspoken One, Carrot Tail, Geronimo Phantasmata) *Alcohol Keeth *Donnie Sand *Ross Hillock *Matty Mack *Russel Bats *Clyde Cyclone *Doyle Muscare *Wilbur Sin *Kirf Dinkle *Douglass Fiat Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:The Infinity Franchise Category:Gangs